Dream Breaker
by La princesa zorro
Summary: Ying Lee is the youngest pilot to be in the IG1, and the first female captain of all males. River Marque and her have a close relationship... but what happens when another guy falls into the picture?
1. Chapter 1: Opening

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of IGPX, but I do own Ying Lee, so back off! 

**I HAVE JUST RESTARTED THIS WORK…(for the second time)  
**

For my new readers, I've been writing this storyhas been on hold for about... two years now (with not much progress), and I just wanted to make a few notes! Starting from Chapter 9, there is an incredibly long flashback on Ying and River. If you do not care for their relationship, after chapter 8, skip to chapter 14. However, as a warning, for those who do not read the flashback may not understand some of the plot to come. but it is only a minor drawback. so please read and review!

actually, i might just re-write the whole thing!** GO SPARK GO! **

Chapter 1: Opening

* * *

The power door quietly slid open and a blond haired guy stepped into the room. It was dark and tranquil, and moonlight softly filtered in from the window. He silently looked around, his hands stuffed in his pockets. His eyes rested on a figure that was asleep on the couch. Her raven black hair spilled over the couch edge as she slept curled up in a ball, her smooth and lightly tanned face calm, and her breath steady.

He slowly made his way to the couch, where he sat down next to the sleeping girl. He hesitantly lifted his hand and ran his finger through her soft, black hair. His eyes softened at the slumbering girl, and using his other hand he brushed the hair away from her peaceful face.

The girl lazily opened one eye, looking up at the guy. She closed her eye and smiled, whispering, "You're back late, River." The guy nodded, and softly said, "You didn't have to stay up Ying." He still ran his finger through her hair, and the girl relaxed.

"I never knew your hair was so long and soft," he mumbled, reluctantly moving his hand away from her hair. The girl lifted herself up and sat next to him. She touched his shoulder lightly and said, "I don't put down my hair just for anyone." She leaned her head back against the couch, and silence filed between them.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

River shook his head slowly, and turned to face the girl, whose face and whole body was illuminated by the soft rays of the moon. He tenderly reached his hand over and touched her cheek. He looked her in the eyes and murmured, "I'm just glad you're here." He brought his face close to hers and softly touched her forehead with his own. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, her fingers running through his blond hair. A tear glittered down her face, and she burrowed her face into his shoulder. Immediately, his strong arms wrapped around her waist and he brought her close to his chest.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded, and he brought her closer. "Don't be, because I'll be there with you." River tenderly held her, and they stayed like that, tears dropping like diamonds from her eyes onto his shoulder. Finally, she entangled her arms from around his neck, and he halfheartedly let go of her. She leaned off he couch and whispered, "Good night my prince." She reached forward and lightly kissed him on the cheek before walking to her room. His eyes followed her down the dark hallway, and continued to gaze that way until her heard the door slide open and close softly.

Tears began to drip from his eyes, and he looked down. "You don't know how much I need you now, Ying," he whispered. Finally, he headed himself off the couch and walked down the other dark hallway. The power door silently opened, and after he entered shut noiselessly.

* * *

Chapter 1 up! So, what do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Loving Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own IGPX or its characters, but I own Ying!

Just for reference teammates teammate, coach, technician, etc…

Also, I re-did the ages of most of the characters… River 18, Kai 19, Cunningham 21, Takashi 17, etc… Ying is the youngest… (I'll make sure to keep reminders as this continues… any questions, please leave a comment!

Chapter 2: Loving Deception

(**Quotes:** "Heaven didn't want me and Hell thinks I'll take over." )

* * *

"Well, you were out late man."

"Shut up," said River, stepping toward the refrigerator and opening it. He rummaged through it for awhile and came out with an apple. He shut the door silently and turned toward his teammates, who were smirking at him. He took a bite out of the crisp apple, and the juice ran down his chin.

"Someone's cranky this morning," said Ying, who had just appeared in the room. She was fitted into a slim, black track suit with a red stripe. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her gray eyes were mocking and cold. A chorus of "Morning sunshine" rang through the kitchen as Ying strolled over to the refrigerator. River looked up at her without concern and grunted a "morning". She rummaged through the refrigerator; mutter something sounding like "pig". Finally, she slammed the door closed and headed toward the door.

"I'm going for a jog. Anyone want to come?" she said. All the guys muttered some lame excuse, and she looked with one eyebrow raised at River. He groaned and followed her out the sliding door. As the walked side by side down the long hall, silence filed between them.

Suddenly, Ying reached over and snatched River's apple. She bit into it and savored the sweet juice that ran down her chin. "Hey! I'm not through with that!" said River, reaching for the apple. But Ying lunged out of his reach and teased him with the apple, taking another bite. Finally, River gave up and allowed her to eat his apple. When they got outside, Ying polished off the apple and said, "They say apple kisses are the sweetest," tossing the core into a trash can. River grinned and began to jog next to her.

"And they say the apple is the fruit of sin."

* * *

They jogged around the street of the city, and quickly around the park. They jogged in synch, keeping up with one another. They entered into a dark forest filled dense with trees. Light filtered through the branches and fell softly in patches. When they got to a clearing in the forest, Ying collapsed gently into the long, soft grass. River sat down next to her, and studied her, bathed in light with her eyes closed softly. He reached over and touched her face with his fingers. She turned toward him, and he looked into her searching and fearful eyes.

"Ying…" he whispered, and she moved closer to him. She laid her head across his firm stomach, and closed her eyes, muttering, "What if they ask about my parents? Or my teammates?" River placed his arm over her shoulder and said, "Then I'll beat them up." Ying smiled a little, and River did too. They napped peacefully for awhile, the birds twittering above them, the sun slowly dancing around them. The wind blew lightly around them, teasing their hair.

Ying bolted awake and looked at her watch. "Oh crap," she muttered. She leapt up and turned to River, who was still fast asleep. She nudged him, but he ignored her. After much prodding, Ying finally punched him hard in the stomach, and he awoke, groaning.

Sneakily, he moved his arm around her waist and pulled her down to his level. Their lips met lightly, and they both relaxed slightly. Realizing what he had just done, she pushed him away and yelled, "River! What the hell!" He smiled and said, "How could I resist…." She pointed at her watch, and his eyes widened. He jumped up and grabbed Ying's hand, both running out of the forest, down the hill, back to their headquarters. River banged on the door, yelling, "Hey! Open up! It's River I forgot my keys!" As the door opened, Ying let go of his hand.

"Well, you guy are just in time. We're leaving in ten minutes, okay?" said the man, their coach. They both nodded, and they ran inside to get ready.

* * *

"Ms. Ying Lee… you are the first female captain of an all male team and you are also the youngest! You are the captain of Sledge Mamma, and at only age sixteen! How does that feel?"

Ying sat up straight, her black hair still pulled back in its perfect ponytail, her bangs falling slightly in her eyes. She wore a red V neck t-shirt with a white spandex long sleeve underneath and black pants. On her right sat River, who wore his regular blue t-shirt and white pants. On her left sat her other team mate, Kai, who wore a white sleeveless Chinese shirt and black pants. The top button (string across) was loose and exposed a little of his well toned chest. His arms were slender, tanned, and strong ( tennis arms), and he had black hair like Takashi's that fell into his eyes. His amber eyes were playful, but full of steel.

"Well, it is an honor to represent all the females whom compete not only in the IGPX, but also in other racing competitions. It is also an honor to represent the fresh and young generation of racers," replied Ying calmly. Everyone snapped pictures of her, and the crowds cheered. Another reporter butted in.

"They call you La Princesa Zorro, or The Fox Princess. How does that describe you?" Ying smiled and said, "Well, foxes are sly creatures, and they are known in folklore for being clever. However, they hid their cleverness with beauty. I hide my ability with hard work and training, not beauty. Go figure." Everyone cheered, and a guy yelled, "WE LOVE YOU YING!"

"So Kai. You have been part of the team for a few years. After Ying and River joined the team to replace two of your lost comrades, how has your season gone?" Kai sat up and said, "Very well. She brings new ideas to the team, and from her experience and strong fortitude she drives everyone on the team to do better. River also brings strong will and determination to the team, and it helps to keep the team focused. We have either won or tied every race so far, and we hope to keep it that way."

All his fan girls screamed, and he politely waved to them. The reporters snapped pictures of the team, and everyone cheered. "One last question Ying. You are the only girl on an all guys team. Any, dare I say it, romance has sparked between any of you?" Ying, River, and Kai looked at each other, and they all laughed. Ying said, "I can say there has been some romance sparks on the team… with the IGPX and our mechs, of course. We all love it very much, and it has become our ambition to win. Otherwise, nope. Though I can say I do have my eyes on certain guys whose competing in the IGPX…" Everyone became silent and everyone held his or her breath. She looked at her watch and said, "Well, we have to be off now for the IGPX formal party Thank you very much for your time, and hope to see you at the race!" The three of them stood up, leaving the buzzing paparazzi and the screaming fans in suspense.

Kai chuckled as they got to the car, and said, "Ying, you shouldn't bait them. You know they love you and want to know everything about you!" River smirked and said, "Yes. Even we are curious. Who is it?" Ying smiled and slung an arm around both the guys.

"You two, of course. How could I live without you guys? Now come on, let's go." She lightly rested her head on both their shoulders and then let go. Kai sighed and ruffled his hair before sitting down in the driver's seat. River sat shotgun, and Ying got the whole back seat to herself.

* * *

"Ah! Team Satomi! How nice to see you! May I take your picture?" said a reporter, shaking hands with Amy, Liz, and Takashi. They nodded, and the reporter snapped a picture of the three. Takashi tugged at his tie and said, "Why do I have to wear this?" Liz turned on him and said, "Why do I have to wear THIS?" and pointed at her dress. Amy laughed and someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a bouquet of red roses.

"For you," said a laughing voice. Amy blushed, and took the flowers, smiling and saying, "Thank you." She looked up and peered into the face of Bjorn. He smiled and said, "Where's Luca?" Amy laughed and said, "Oh. I couldn't bring her. No animals allowed." He ruffled his green hair and sheepishly laughed. He looked at the Amy earnestly and asked, "Umm, are you free tomorrow night?" Amy looked at him and blushed. "Yes." "Well, I was wondering if you and Luca wanted to go out to dinner with me and Sola, my treat?" Bjorn looked at Amy's face and she laughed, causing him to blush. "Sure. What time?" Bjorn blushed deeper and said, "Is 6 pm okay?" Amy smiled, looked down at the red roses and said, "That's fine. See you then!" She ran off to find Liz, and he chuckled a little, raising his hand to ruffle his hair again.

"Hey, where did you get those flowers?" asked Liz, who was holding a plate of food and stuffing it into her mouth. "Let me see!" said Takashi, turning the flowers around to read the tag. "To: Amy Have a good season! -Bjorn. Hey isn't that Sola's master?" asked Takashi. Amy turned the flowers away from him and blushed. "Hey, you aren't in love, are you?" laughed Liz, nudging Amy. She shook her head, and her teammates razzed her.

"Hey, isn't that Fantine?" commented Liz, pointing at the blonde girl that was walking by. She walked toward them and smiled, saying, "Hello." Liz and Amy nodded, and Takashi said, "Hi." "Can I borrow him for a minute?" she asked the girls. Liz said, "He's all yours. Take him for the whole night. Come on Amy. You have to try out these quiches. They are really good." She dragged Amy away to another table, leaving Takashi and Fantine alone.

"Hey, isn't that Ricardo from Team Blackegg?" asked Amy, pointed at a red haired guy who was walking over to them. "He's the punk who cheated at arm wrestling! What does HE want?" grunted Liz. Ricardo walked up to her and said, "Hi, umm… Liz, right?" Liz grunted and said, "What do you want?" Amy quickly snuck away, and left Liz alone with Ricardo. "Well, since you have nothing to say, I'm going," she said, turning away from him. He grabbed her shoulder, and he said, "Wait. I just want to say I'm sorry about the arm wrestling thing. Maybe I can make it up to you by, um, taking you to this one café I know that serves really good lattes and buying you one?" Liz's eyes widened, and she thought, "What do I say?"

"No."

Ray looked at her with wide eyes, and then turned his head away from her, saying, "Oh. Fair enough." Liz smirked and said, "But I could go for some hot chocolate." Ricardo laughed and said, "You tease me. I guess I deserved that." Liz's eyebrow twitched and she thought, "OH MY GOD! Did I just FLIRT?" "Maybe I can take you now?" said Ricardo with excitement, grabbing Liz's hand. "Well, umm…" "I swear, I'm nothing like Glass… he's a real player!" "uh… sure?" "Great! Let's go!" he said, dragging Liz out the door. Surprisingly, the reporters didn't see them.

* * *

"LOOK! TEAM SLEDGE MAMMA HAS JUST ARRIVED!" screamed a reporter. Suddenly, a crowd of paparazzi were at the door. All the racers looked toward the door to see Ying standing between Kai and River. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress that was slim fitting on her slender figure. The end of the dress ended a bit below her knees, and it was made of soft silk that was loose. At the chest of the dress were sewn in gems (like diamonds) that sparkled in the light. Her tanned shoulders and arms were muscular, but seemed soft in the light. Her raven black hair was combed into twin ponytails, which were tied low, and she wore white high heels (thick soles, and 1 inch high… not that anyone cares). River and Kai stood protectively around her, both looking uncomfortable in their suits.

"Hmm?" she said, her gray eyes laughing a little. Suddenly, there was a buzz of questions and lots of flashes. River and Kai pushed them away from Ying, and said, "Hey, leave her alone, okay?" They walked up to the host, whom Ying bowed to. The host laughed and took her hand, shaking it.

"It is an honor to have you here, Ms. Lee. I am glad Team Sledge Mamma was able to make it to my humble party," he said, smiling at the three. Ying smiled back and said, "I am really sorry about being late for your party and causing such a commotion. Thank you for having us, Mr…"

"Ah, Mr. Aramaki, at your service. It is an honor and special privilege to have you here, Ms. Lee! We're going to start introductions in five minutes, so stay put!" said the gracious host. Ying smiled and promised they would. When the three of them turned away, she turned to Kai and River with a firm look on her face.

"Stop looking over me like bodyguards! Go have some fun, talk to some people! Look, I'll be fine, okay?" lectured Ying, jabbing her finger at both of their chests. Kai grinned and made a deep bow, saying, "As you wish, your Majesty." Ying laughed, and River said, "If you don't want me around, sure thing." He left, and Ying watched him go. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to face Amy.

"Oh! Hi, you're Amy from Team Satomi, right?" said Ying, extending her hand and shaking Amy's. "It's nice to meet you." Amy smiled and said, "Ying from Team Sledge Mamma, right?" Ying nodded, and Amy said, "It's nice to meet you too." Ying suddenly said, "Hey, aren't you River's former team?" Amy sadly nodded, and said, "He was a good teammate, but he and Takashi never got along." Ying placed a hand on Amy's shoulder, and said, "Thank you for training him so well. He's in really good shape, so you shouldn't feel bad…"

A person grabbed Ying's elbow and said, "Come on. We have to get to our seats so we can be presented." River nodded his head at Amy, and they left. Ying sat down in between River and Kai, and the three of them waited as Mr. Aramaki walked onto the front stage.

"Welcome all to the IGPX formal party! I am your humble host, Mr. Aramaki. Now, let us start the introductions. First, Team Velshtein! Their captain is Mr. Alex Cunningham Hume!" Everyone clapped as the three walked on stage, and the team waved. Cunningham walked up to the stand, his eyes looking into the crowd, catching a pair of laughing gray eyes. Cunningham made a short speech and then they went off the stage.

"Thank you! And now, Team Satomi with Captain Mr. Takashi Jin!" Amy and Takashi went onto the stage and said, "Umm… our other pilot is Liz, but she isn't here right now… but we're Team Satomi, I'm Takashi, she's Amy, and we hope this is a great year of racing! Thanks!" Everyone cheered, and Fantine smiled.

After a few more teams were introduced, Mr. Aramaki returned to the stage one last time. "And now, may I present our last team. What I have to say about this team is that it had only one original pilot left since last year, but it has kept at the top of all competition and has gone far to come here. Furthermore, this team was also all males until this year, when the youngest racer became the captain of this team and is female. Pleas welcome Team Sledge Mamma and their captain Ms. Ying Lee!"

"Nervous?" whispered Kai, the three walking in their formation up the stairs. "Yeap," said Ying, stepping in between them. Everyone became silent, and Ying said, "We're Team Sledge Mamma and it is an honor to be competing in the IGPX this year. I'm Ying Lee, and these are my teammates River Marque and Kai Yamamoto. I hope everyone has a good time racing this year, and see you on the track!" She waved, and everyone clapped. Suddenly, the mob of reporters and photographers appeared again and started asking questions, like, "Is the guy you love someone on the team? Or is it someone from another team?" "Is he older then you?" "How long have you known him?"

"What all this commotion?" asked Takashi to Amy, who shrugged her shoulders. Bjorn took a seat next to Amy and said, "Sledge Mamma had a conference today, and Ying left the reporters at a cliffhanger. They asked her about her love life, and she said, 'Though I can say I do have my eyes on certain guys whose competing in the IGPX…' They want the inside scoop." Takashi rubbed his hair and said, "I wonder who it is… no, it can't be. Is it River?"

"THIS GUY KNOWS! IT'S RIVER! SHE LIKES RIVER!" screamed a reporter behind Takashi and Amy. They covered their ears, and everyone became silent. They looked at the team on the stage, River surprised, Ying pissed off, and Kai startled.

"Look. Why would I like any guys? (And for that matter, girls.) I'm very serious about staying single and staying focused. Love is just a road block that clouds people's judgments. I'm not saying don't love, but for me, racing always comes first. Anyway, I was just playing with you," said Ying, looking calm again. "Well, thank you. We are Team Sledge Mamma." The three of them walked off the stage, and just as they touched the last step, a dozen reporters stormed them again, saying, "Kai, are you jealous of River?" and "River how long have you two been going out?"

A reporter, crafty in his detective suit and combed hair grabbed Ying's arm and said, "How were you able to keep a secret for so long? Are you pregnant?" He was gripping her arm so hard that there were white marks where he held her. The reporter was about to ask more when Ying politely crushed his toe under her heel and said, "What secret? The fact that I don't really like anyone and was just playing with you?" She stopped stepping on his foot and turned to Mr. Aramaki, who looked shocked. She bowed again at him, startling him even more.

"I'm very sorry for disrupting your party. Thank you so much for your hospitality, but we'll have to leave now. Please understand, it's not because of you, but because of the reporters," apologized Ying, shaking Mr. Aramaki's hand. She turned to Kai and River, and said, "Let's run for it." She suddenly dashed forward, sprinting quickly to the exit with the two guys at her heels. In her dress and heels, she looked like a run away bride, but she was not hindered by these facts. As reporters tried to stop her, she did something amazing. She stopped, and sliding on her heels with the momentum, she tripped the reporters, and before crashing into others, she jumped over them smoothly, and using their bodies, flipped into the air. She touched the ground with her hands, which strongly pushed her back up into the air, helping her avoid another group of reporters. As her feet touched the ground again, she started to run. As she reached the door, she turned back and yelled, "Kai! River! Hurry up!" The two quickly got around the mobs of reporters, and both materialized next to Ying. Security was beginning to kick in as they tried to stop the reporters and photographers. Ying glanced into the crowd and caught Cunningham's eye, but she didn't notice his eyes follow her out the door.

"Well, that was eventful," said Takashi, looking at the huge crowd of reporters whom had just left. Amy and Bjorn nodded, and they all stood up to go socialize. Everyone was buzzing about Ying, River, and Kai. Liz and Ricardo returned, trying to sneak in. However, the reporters were not interested and only tried to figure out how to stalk Ying.

* * *

Outside, Ying stood laughing while the other two guys attempted to catch their breath. "I don't think I can walk another step," she said. The two guys stood next to her, and she put one arm around each of their neck. River put an arm around her waist and Kai an arm around her shoulders to balance her, and they steadily helped her limp to the car. Kai unlocked the door and River picked her up and placed her in the back seat gently. Both guys sat down, and River drove them home. Once, Ying shivered, and Kai took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, oblivious to River's menacing eyes.

"We're home," said River, slowly pulling the car to a stop in front of the door. Both he and River looked back to see Ying curled up and asleep. She was clutching the jacket tightly to her chest, and her twin ponytails fell into her face gracefully. They both smiled at her, and River said, "You get her inside, and I'll go park the car." Kai got out of the car, smiling. Kai opened the door, and gently shook Ying's shoulder. She didn't wake up, so Kai picked her up bridal style and began to walk to the door. Ying rested her head against his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck involuntarily. River's face became slightly annoyed, but he said nothing and drove the car away.

Kai opened the door and walked through the long hallway. The door slid open, and he entered the living room. He turned the corner and walked down another hallway until he reached Ying's room. Her door slid open, and he stepped inside cautiously. He walked to her bedside and using one hand pushed the blankets aside. He sat down on the bed and took off her shoes, rubbing her feet to relax them. Then, he stood up and placed her into the bed under the covers. However, Ying's arms were still around his neck. He slowly took them off him and tucked them in under the covers. He pulled the blanket up to her chin, and then looked at her, peacefully sleeping. Using his fingers, he pulled the two hair ties from her hair, letting it loose, and after brushing the hair away from her face leaned his head down slowly. Just as his lips gently touched her forehead, the door slid open, and River said, "Ying asleep?" Kai lifted his head, looking at him, and said, "Yah. She's asleep." River motioned for them to leave, and Kai walked away from her.

"I wanted to ask you something," said River as they walked over to their rooms. Kai nodded and River said, "What's your relationship with Ying?" Kai hesitated a little, then replied, "When she first came, she was a little sister to me, someone I always wanted to protect. The other guys were a little mean to her, but she was fiery and fought back. Quickly, she gained their respect and they obeyed her every command. We were close, and she always called me her big bro. Her smiles always cheered me up, and her laughter brightened everything." He smiled and looked over at River. "Now, when she looks at me, I feel something different. I don't just want to protect her anymore, I want to give her everything she needs, a family, her dream, anything. It's weird, but when she smiles at me, it bubbles inside me." Just then, River walked into his room, and the door slid shut behind him. Kai scratched his head and shrugged, walking to his room.

"You idiot," said River, his fist clenched tight. "It's called love."

* * *

Ying slowly opened her eyes and allowed the sun to gently wake her up. She sat up in bed and looked around. She was in her room, in her bed, but… last time she was in the car… She reached her hand out to brush her hair, which was down, when she realized that there was a coat jacket around her shoulders. She took it off and thrust her face into it, inhaling slowly. She leisurely got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror at her tanned face. She saw her gray eyes stare back at her, with last night's activities still glistening in them. Her black hair fell around her shoulder, and she sighed, running a comb through it and tying it back into a ponytail. As she exited her private bathroom, she saw River, who seemed to be sulking by the window, which looked out upon the track.

"Hey River," she said, lightly touching his shoulder. He turned his head and said, "Hey." He turned back to look outside at the rising Sun, his face the same. Ying laughed and said, "You shouldn't sulk in the morning. It's not good for you." River turned to her and said, "You've got so many messages left by the reporters and stuff, and I've got e-mails from people, telling me to beat up Kai to win your heart, to loosen up and give you up to Kai, or just to leave you alone. What happened last night is all over the news! Come on, I'll show you." He pushed her toward the common living room, and turned on the television, both of them sitting down on the couch.

"The true figure of Ying Lee is yet to be discovered! This young, ambitious, seventeen year old girl is one of the top of the IG-1 competitors and has just finished high school as the top 10 in her school, which is one of the top five in the nation. She has already gone on to take college courses, and is almost complete with her college credits. This gray eyed, black haired racer has been the top racer of the junior IGPX tournaments for three years straight, and is also the youngest ever to be allowed to compete in the IG-1. (not exactly truthful, but pretend it is, please?) What else has she gotten that others have dreamed for their whole life? Older guys who love her and are willing to do anything for her.

Yes, though Ying's true ambitions lie in athletics and academics, she has also just achieved whatever girl dreams of, to be loved by older men who are physically fit, intelligent, and handsome, and to have them at her disposal! As you can note from this footage shot last night, she already has her teammates River and Kai ensnared. Noted by competitor Jessica Darlin from Team Skylark, 'Those two guys seem to protect her with their lives. I've never seen guys do this unless they loved that girl!' Is it her beauty, her intelligence, or just the fact that she stuns all men with her determination? Or is it a mix of both? Who will be next to fall into her trap? People, this love mystery of Ying is even juicier then that of Takashi and Fantine! If you think THEIR relationship is anything, you have to check out that of Ying's!"

* * *

"Well, at least their not talking about you anymore," said Liz, turning off the television. Takashi sighed in relief and Amy laughed, placing her bouquet of red roses into a vase, commenting, "Now you'll have some peace and quiet!" She walked back to her room with Luca at her feet with the vase and the door closed. Takashi said, "Yah. Maybe Fantine and I can finally just go out on a date in peace." Liz sighed and said, "Make sure that there aren't thugs following you, waiting to beat you up. Or make sure that the kid is with you." She also walked out of the room. Suddenly, Takashi's cell phone rang, and he looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Fantine," he said. "Yes, I saw the news. Finally! Some peace and quiet. What? Okay, let's go out then. Yes, I'll remember to wear a disguise and my sunglasses. What? Bring the boy? Oh, all right, Johnny can come. I'll pick him up from his judo class. Let me call his house then. Well, I'll pick you up later. Bye!" He hung up and said, "Where is Johnny's number?"

"Umm… Hi. This is Takashi, and I'm calling for Johnny." Johnny's mother was surprised, and said, "Takashi? From Team Satomi?" "Yes, that's me." "Alright. JOHNNY! It's Takashi!" Johnny was wide eyed, and ran to his mother, snatching the phone from her.

"Hey Takashi, what's up? Are you serious? Wait, I have to ask my mom," said Johnny. He turned to his mother and said, "Takashi and Fantine want to take me out for dinner after judo practice. May I go, please?" She nodded, and Johnny said, "Yah. My mom says I can go. You're going to pick me up? Cool, see you then Takashi!" He hung up and yelled, "I'm going to dinner with Fantine and Takashi at that really fancy restaurant for club members only. I'm so happy!"

* * *

Ying turned off the television and sat quietly, pondering what to do. River glanced over at her stern face, and reached his hand out and poked her in the cheek. She turned and said, "Yes?" River said, "You alright?" Ying pouted slightly and said, "But I'm really only sixteen!" River laughed, and suggested, "Why don't you go check the phone mail stuff and check which ones are actually important. Then I suggest you check your e-mail." He smiled lightly, and Ying nodded, smiling too. She got off the couch and walked out of the room. She passed Kai and they nodded to each other.

Ying stretched as her laptop turned on, and then checked her e-mail. "Oh crap," she muttered, viewing the hundred new messages. She began to quickly scan everything, deleting 99 messages. She stopped at one, and quickly opened it.

* * *

Date: Sat, 21 June 2049

From: Cunningham Hume

To: Ying Lee .

Subject: Dinner with me?

This is Cunningham from Team Velshtein. How are you? I saw you at the IGPX formal party last night, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me as team captains. I've heard of your ambitions and skills from the television, and I wanted to get to know you better. Unfortunately, you left before the party ended, and I was not able to ask you then. So I'm asking you now.

If you get this e-mail and you're interested, call me at 897-6754, which is my cell number, and we can talk. 'til then, I guess.

Yours, Cunningham (P.S. If it's alright, can you email me back on your personal email?)

* * *

Ying stared wide-eyed at the e-mail, and read it over again and again. "Is this a hoax?" thought Ying, looking at the letter. The brown haired, twenty-one year old pilot with a nice smile and determined eyes was asking her to dinner? Ying decided to take a chance, and scribbled the phone number down onto her palm. She shut down her laptop, grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap, and walked out of her room. She put the cap of backwards and put on the sunglasses, looking in the reflection of the window. She quickly made it outside and used a pay phone to call him, pulling a pen out of her pocket. The phone rang for awhile, and Ying thought, "Knew it. Just a hoax."

"Hello? This is Cunningham," said a deep voice from the other end. Ying's face turned red, and she thought, "Oh crap." She cleared her throat, and the other end said, "Umm, hello?"

"Hey Cunningham, this is Ying. You e-mailed me earlier about going out for dinner?" There was a pause, and Cunningham said, "Ying? Why is your number on restricted?" Ying laughed and said, "I'm using a pay phone right now. So, dinner where and what time?" Cunningham chuckled from the other end and said, "I know this pleasant club where we can have dinner and just talk. Would you like to take up my offer? Maybe, 6 pm?" Ying thought for awhile, and said, "What's the dress code?" "Semi-formal/casual. Just wear something nice." "Okay," said Ying, scribbling this down on her palm. "And how do I get there?" Cunningham laughed and said, "I'll pick you up, outside your building, if that's okay with you?" Ying thought for awhile, "Kai is going out with a couple of friends, River is going with them, yah." Ying replied, "Sure, no problem. Well, thanks then." She turned her head and saw a person pointing at her. Suddenly, a crowd of people appeared behind that person and was looking at her wide-eyed. Ying was about to drop the phone and run when she heard, "Wait! What's your cell phone number? So if I get lost I can call you?" said Cunningham. Ying looked and saw the crowd of people walking toward her very quickly and said, "897-4832. Well, see ya then!" She hung up and made a dash for it.

"897-4832," said Cunningham, slowly ending the call on his cell. He quickly programmed it into his phone, and smiled. He walked out of his room, whistling. "Hey Cunningham! Want to go out with us tonight? We're going with Team Sledge Mamma to hang out at the karaoke bar," asked Jan. He smiled and said, "Can't. I've got a… date." Dew sighed and one said, "He always finds the best chicks. Wish I was like him."

* * *

Ying was standing outside, leaning against the wall of the building. She was running the conversation she had earlier in the living room with the guys.

"Hey Ying, want to come with us? Teem Velshtein is going to be there at the karaoke bar" said Kai, putting on his black jacket. Ying shook her head, and said, "I've got plans." River looked at her curiously and said, "With who?" She blushed and turned her face away, saying, "Just someone. Aren't you guys late?" Kai looked at his watch and said, "Yah. Come on River, let's go." River looked at her and said, "Don't be out past midnight, and get home safely. If you need anything, call me on my cell, okay?" Ying laughed and said, "Yes, mother." River, looking to make sure Kai was not around, quickly wrapped Ying into a tight hug. Turning around, he called out, "Don't get kidnapped!" Ying laughed and yelled, "I promise I won't."

* * *

She brushed away her bangs away from her face. She had pulled out natural bangs from her ponytail, and had streaked her hair with a dark brown against the black. She wore a nice collared red t-shirt Around her neck she wore a pure silver necklace chain with a gold pendent of her IG mech. Around her left wrist she wore a black leather wristband, which had red stars and silver dots. She sighed again and looked out into the dark.

Suddenly, she saw two headlights turn the corner and she stiffened. A black car pulled up next to her, and Cunningham popped out of the car, smiling at Ying, who looked at him with curiosity. "Hey," he said, walking toward her. He bowed and handed her a bouquet of flowers, saying, "Just to start the night off right." Ying laughed and said, "It's as if we're going on a date!" Cunningham blushed, which was not visible, and he said, "Let's go." He opened the door for Ying, who thanked him, and then he got in on the other side.

There was an awkward silence, and Ying finally said, "So where are we going?" Cunningham drove the car slowly up the hill and said, "To this private restaurant I know." He pulled into the parking lot and said, "Here we are!" He pointed at a tall building, which had mirrored windows and a closed café top.

"Thanks for inviting me!" said Johnny, smiling up at Fantine. She smiled back and nudged Takashi, who attempted to smile. There had been quite a commotion when Johnny was picked up by Takashi and Fantine, but they had slipped out of it. They all sat in the café where just a few days ago they were almost killed. Fantine smiled and said, "It's so nice that there is no one here yet."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Takashi said, "Well, more people are coming, I guess."

Cunningham pushed open the door for Ying and said, "Luckily no one is here yet…" His eyes rested upon Takashi's, and Ying thought, "Crap."

* * *

Chapter 2 is up! Long, but okay, I hope!

Please read and review!


End file.
